


Odd Hours

by k_lynn



Series: It Started With a Wedding [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec being a good boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Fashion Designer Magnus, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sure this was what they were expecting, M/M, Malec, So a few people asked for more of this AU, former Marine Alec, just all around soft boyfriends being soft together, magnus also being a good boyfriend, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: Magnus sighs, “Drill sergeant,” he complains.Alec laughs. “That’s Army. It’s drill instructor in the Marines and I never was one.”“You should have been.”Magnus has a late night at work and Alec worries.





	Odd Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so thanks to the lovely people who commented/left Kudos on In Another Life, it's becoming a series. They will be interconnecting one shots with varying ratings, as shown by the way this one shoots up to explicit. It's not necessary to read the first one to read this one. 
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

* * *

 

To say he was having the day from hell would have been a gross understatement. Magnus didn’t have many days when he was sure staying in bed would have been better. Today is a day like that. He’s had three fabric shipments get delayed, and they have at least three custom orders depending on them, two of which have to then be shipped across the country. And it’s only a little after 10 am. He feels a headache coming on, and it only gets worse when he realizes he’s going to be stuck doing last minute adjustments far later than he’d like.

All of this though, immediately fades to the background when his phone chimes and he sees a text from Alec.

_Client cancelled dinner. I thought I’d go home early, see if I can get some actual work done. What do you want to eat tonight?_

Magnus smirks and doesn’t even have to think before he responds. _You?_

There’s a pause and then Alec replies, _Very funny. Dinner, babe. What do you want for dinner?_

 _Are you cooking?_ Magnus loves Alec, but his culinary skills are rather limited and any headway he makes outside those have mixed results.

 _I was planning on it._ A second later and there’s another text. _Was that a comment on my cooking?_

 _Of course not, my love. Make whatever you’d like. I promise to eat it._ Magnus really isn’t all that concerned, he knows that Alec tends to stick with his repertoire, so Magnus should be safe.

_Are you sure? I could grab take out instead._

Magnus sighs and looks at his cluttered work table, strewn with half finished samples and sketches, and all the things he has to do so he can leave at a time that isn’t midnight. _Honestly, darling, the only thing I want when I come home is you, waiting for me in bed._

It takes Alec a minute to respond, but when he does, Magnus can only thank every bit of good karma he’s ever accumulated that led to him having Alec in his life. _So naked or…?_

 _You are a literal angel Alexander Lightwood_. And he is. Magnus is going to marry this man if it is the last thing he ever does.

_That didn’t answer my question._

True enough. Magnus thinks about it for a second, _Think you can see yourself into those black boxer-briefs you like so much._

 _You like them too,_ is Alec’s immediate response, and he’s not wrong. _I’ll be waiting. Try to get home before midnight. I have an early meeting and I need at least a solid four hours of sleep to deal with idiots without murdering anyone._

_Wouldn’t the US military frown on that use of your combat training, Alexander?_

_So come home in time to fuck me and I can get some sleep tonight, Bane._

Sometimes Magnus almost forgets Alec used to be in the military, and then there are times where he’s so wonderfully vulgar it’s impossible to ignore. It’s especially entertaining when he hears it in person, because Alec’s voice is deep and smooth, with just a little New York at the edges, and it makes it so much better when he curses.  

Magnus snickers quietly, suddenly glad his employees have opted to leave him to himself this morning, so no one can see him laughing like an idiot at his phone. _With an invitation like that, nothing short of a natural disaster would stop me._

Alec sends him a heart in response, and then is silent for the rest of the day. Magnus is fine with that, since it allows him to focus on his work. It’s a long headache inducing and tedious day, but Magnus manages not to tear his hair out.

It’s full dark when he finally walks back into the loft and later than he would have liked, though well before Alec’s midnight cut off. The lights in the living room are off, but a soft glow emanates from the open bedroom. There’s a low light coming from the kitchen too, but Magnus heads into the bedroom first.

One thing Magnus always appreciates about Alec, if he says he’s going to do something he does it. Magnus pauses at the door, drinking in the sight before him. Alec is reclined on their pillows, reading, and wearing nothing but his black boxer-briefs that cling to him and leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. His Marine has not let himself go even with his slow adjustment to civilian life. He runs every morning like clockwork, belongs to an MMA club with Jace on the weekends and practices archery in his spare time. Alec’s body is a well-oiled machine. The eagle, world, and anchor insignia tattooed over his heart is stark on his skin even in the soft light.

“I love you,” is the first thing that comes to Magnus to say. He doesn’t just say it, he breathes it reverently, the only way it should ever be said to a creature as beautiful as the one in his bed.

Alec looks up from his book and smiles, sweet and easy, “Hey. Welcome home. How was your day?”

Magnus advances toward the bed, forgetting completely about any intention he had of eating something before coming to bed. He hasn’t eaten anything today, and as Alec would point out, double shot lattes do not count. Alec sets his book aside, heat flaring suddenly in his eyes when Magnus strips off his jacket and tosses it carelessly to the floor.

“Awful,” Magnus says as he crawls up the foot of the bed. “My day _was_ awful. Now, it’s the best day I’ve had all week.” He grabs Alec by the thighs and pulls him down flat on his back.

The sudden movement pulls a laugh from Alec and he reaches for Magnus, pulling him up his body and down against him, cradling his face. “Well, any time I can do that for you…”

“Any day I get to come home to you is the best day I’ve had all week,” Magnus replies, kissing the tattoo on Alec’s chest before moving up his neck.

Alec tips his head back, a sigh slipping from him as Magnus nips his throat. “Did you eat something? I left dinner in the oven for you. You should eat.”

“Alexander, the only thing I want to eat is you,” Magnus murmurs against his skin, lifting his head to pull Alec into a firm kiss, stilling his words for a moment.

Alec groans into it, arching a little, but he leans his head back after a beat. “You need to eat something,” he insists, but his hands slide into Magnus’ hair as he kisses along his jaw. “Magnus…” he gasps when Magnus’s fingers find his nipple. “Babe. I know you haven’t eaten today, I can tell. I mean it.” He firms his tone playfully, “That’s an order.”

Magnus lifts his head, laughing a bit. “Oh, I love it when you start barking orders, Marine.”

Alec gives him a flat look, but there’s a smile at the edges of his lips, “And I love it when you listen to me and take care of yourself.” He strokes a hand back through Magnus’ hair. “I will stay right here, and I promise not to start without you. Go eat something.” He leans back when Magnus goes to kiss him again, “I’m serious. No sex until after you’ve had dinner.”

Magnus sighs, “Drill sergeant,” he complains.

Alec laughs. “That’s Army. It’s drill instructor in the Marines and I never was one.”

“You should have been.” Magnus keeps up his put out expression, but it is always nice the way Alec takes care of him.

Because he knows he’s not going to win this discussion, Magnus sighs in defeat and slips off the bed. True to his word, Alec just adjusts a pillow under his head and reaches for his book again. Magnus pauses a moment to watch his body stretch before he reluctantly makes his way to the kitchen. He inspects the food Alec left for him. It’s pasta with roasted vegetables, and it’s surprisingly good for being something he hasn’t seen often from Alec.

It’s been six months since they met at Isabelle’s wedding, six months since Magnus fell deeply and easily in love with Alec Lightwood. Alec, the tall, handsome, imposing former Marine captain who wore a power suit like a uniform and spent his days negotiating high stakes contracts at his family’s security company, but who smiled softly and easily and worried about if Magnus had eaten, who loved his family fiercely and completely, enough to give up his own dreams to come home when he was needed.

It’s been a little over two months since Alec moved out of his practical studio apartment in Manhattan and moved into Magnus’ loft, even though it’s a longer commute, because Alec argued he’d be saving money anyway with the cost of rent. Alec was nothing if not practical. Two months and it already feels like he’s always been there. His suits take up barely a quarter of Magnus’ closet, in variations of black and gray. His non work clothes, a few pairs of black jeans and brown pants, a few gray sweaters and neutral t-shirts, and a lot of workout clothes, have their own dresser. Magnus has never seen so much variations of shades of black before, when he helped Alec unpack, he was almost impressed. Alec has since allowed him to introduce a tiny bit of color into his wardrobe in the form of some dark greens and blues and one notable red t-shirt that was actually Magnus’ but he never wore it—he wasn’t entirely sure why he had it; he was the exact opposite of a t-shirt person— and anyway it looked better on Alec.

Accessorizing was a simpler battle. He uses the cuff links Magnus bought him for his birthday, and the silver tie pin he’d given him just because he thought he’d like it. But Magnus suspects he uses them more because Magnus had given them to him than he liked wearing them.

Magnus has never had that. He’s never had someone who treasures something because it was gift from him. Someone who makes him dinner because they’re worried he wouldn’t eat otherwise, who makes him coffee in the mornings because they’ve already been up for hours and they know he’s not a morning person.

Alec watches him when he walks back into the bedroom and through to the en suite, a little amused curl to his lips. When Magnus comes back out, Alec has once again set his book aside, his arms stretched above his head.

“Was it okay?” Alec asks, eyeing Magnus in obvious interest as he unbuttons his shirt.

“It was good, Alexander,” Magnus reclaims his spot above Alec, leaning down to brush kisses along his jaw. This time, Alec tips his head and arches into it. “You’re not really as bad a cook as you think you are.”

Alec huffs a little laugh, “Are you sure about that?”

Magnus claims his mouth, long and thoroughly, humming into it when Alec’s arms wrap around him. By the time they part, Magnus has forgotten the question. There are much more interesting things for him to worry about.

Alec’s hands slide down his back and around his hips to his belt. He pulls it open with a little more force than is really necessary, pulling it from the loops and letting it clatter to the floor. Magnus nips at his lower lip and lifts his head, leaning back and stilling Alec’s hands when they reach for his fly.

Alec looks up at him with blown eyes, and Magnus smiles at him. “In a minute, love.” He slides Alec’s hands up and pins them by his head. He presses kisses against his throat, biting lightly at the tendon there, making Alec hiss a little pleasured sound. “You take such good care of me. Let me take care of you.”

When he eases back, Alec leaves his hands by his head, gripping at the edges of the pillow. He lifts his hips when Magnus slides his underwear down and off. For a moment, he just looks at him, until Alec’s skin flushes and he growls Magnus’ name a little impatiently.

Magnus skims his hands down Alec’s chest, along the V line of his hips, to where his half hard cock is nestled in dark hair. He touches him lightly, making Alec’s hips twitch, and leans down to drag his teeth along his stomach. The muscles there tense and jump beneath his touch. Magnus nudges Alec’s thigh and he slides his legs farther apart, bending his knees.

As tempting as it is to draw this out, Magnus has thought too long about getting Alec’s cock in his mouth to spend that much time teasing him. Alec shifts and breathes his name, and that’s really all the incentive he needs to pull one of Alec’s legs over his shoulder and take him in his mouth.

Alec’s whole body jolts and he shudders, “Fuck…Magnus…”

Magnus hums around him, and Alec curls his leg a little around him, his hand sliding up his waist, and Alec grips it, lacing their fingers together. Magnus glances up and has to close his eyes for a second. Alec’s free hand is still gripping at the edge of the pillow and his upper body is curved a little, plush lips parted and the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. He’s so sexy like that, Magnus thinks he could spend a whole day with his head between Alec’s thighs and it would be time well spent.

Magnus applies himself, and it doesn’t take very long before Alec is gasping, his body shifting restlessly beneath him, and his taste heavy on Magnus’ tongue. Alec tugs at his hair, and Magnus lets his hard cock slide from his mouth, licking his lips as obviously as he can. Alec narrows his eyes and drags him up to kiss, wet and deep, and stills all of Magnus’ thoughts for a long moment. He wants to press down against him, but he knows he’s still wearing his pants, and that wouldn’t be exactly comfortable for Alec at the moment.

When Alec’s hands go to his pants, this time Magnus doesn’t stop him. Getting them off is a combined effort considering Magnus doesn’t give up his spot between Alec’s legs—during which Magnus does not slip and end up knocking his head into Alec’s shoulder, and Alec does not spend the majority of the time with his face pressed to Magnus’ chest to be able to reach down enough to help— they’ve done this too many times for Magnus to worry about being a little inelegant in front of Alec. Alec laughs softly, his smile warm and teasing.

“Maybe remember this the next time you decide not to take your pants off before you come to bed just to tease me,” he says lowly, and Magnus nips at his collarbone in retaliation.

“Maybe don’t point it out next time,” Magnus replies, because they both know it’s going to happen again.

Alec laughs again and pulls Magnus down into a kiss. Now, Magnus settles his weight against him, reveling in the feeling of his warm skin, the lean length of his body pressed against him, wrapped around him.

“You asked something of me this morning,” Magnus murmurs against his mouth.

Alec’s expression goes from teasing to intense in seconds and his eyes darken all over again, “I did.”

“Do you still want that?” Magnus has a feeling he knows the answer, but it doesn’t stop him from asking.

“Fuck, yes,” Alec arches his body against him, his hips bucking just a little. They both groan at the friction. “Fuck me, Magnus.”

“Anything for you, darling,” Magnus says, leaning down to kiss him hard, pressing against him so he can feel how much that got to him.

They do some rearranging. Alec settles on his stomach, sighing in contentment when Magnus settles over him. Magnus sets the lube and a condom next to Alec’s hip. With the expanse of Alec’s back laid out before him, he can’t resist the urge to press kisses down the line of his spine.

“C’mon, babe. _Fuck me_.” Where before it was an affirmation and an invitation, now it is a demand.

Magnus slides up the length of his body to press his lips to his ear, rocking down against his ass. “Barking orders again, Alexander?”

Alec’s breath hitches, “And if I am?” He turns his head enough that Magnus can just see his eyes and the challenge there.

“It could help your case,” Magnus says lowly, biting lightly at the rise of his shoulder. “You know how much I like it when you take what you want.”

“Then hell fucking yes, I am.”

Alec is playing dirty now, and he knows it. Magnus slicks two fingers and slides them into him and it’s worth it to watch Alec’s eyes close and his head fall to the pillow. He’s drawing this out probably more than he needs to. Alec has never needed much prep, and there’s something undeniably hot about the way Alec just relaxes into his touch. But Magnus wants to take care of him, and tease them both a little.

He crooks his fingers, and he knows he found the right spot when Alec’s breath catches and he lets out a long moan. “Good?” Magnus asks, sliding his fingers back, only to push them slowly forward, watching Alec’s body tremble with it.

“Yes.” Alec hisses the word, his hips starting to rock with the motions of Magnus’ hand. “Fuck…” If he meant to say anything else, it’s cut off in a short exclamation when Magnus presses both fingers to his spot.

Magnus leans over his back, “Whenever you’re ready,” he says against his ear.

Alec groans, “I’ve been ready for the last five minutes,” he says, voice gone husky. Magnus’ fingers twist in him and he has to stop, his back arching up against his chest. “God… Just…do that again.”

Magnus obliges him, mouthing kisses to his jaw until Alec twists enough to catch his lips in an open, breathless kiss. That’s all Magnus can stand and he eases his fingers out, leaning back to get the condom on. When his shaking hands make it more difficult than he’d like, Alec glances back at him, amusement and heat darkening his hazel eyes.

“Want me to do that?” He asks, a little grin at the edges of his lips.

Magnus scoffs a laugh and smacks him lightly on the thigh, “It’d be a little difficult considering your current position.”

Alec rolls his eyes, and in a display of flexibility and grace that Magnus always appreciates, flips onto his back without Magnus having to move at all. He sits up and Magnus leans back, letting Alec take the condom from him and roll it down over his aching cock. Magnus closes his eyes at the feeling of Alec’s warm lightly calloused hands moving over him, stroking more lube onto him a little longer than is really necessary. He opens his eyes and Alec is looking at him from beneath black lashes and his control slips. Magnus pushes Alec back against the bed, pressing a hard, messy kiss to his mouth and Alec’s arms wrap around him. He hooks one of his legs over his elbow and presses forward.

The heat of Alec’s body around him steals his breath, makes his vision hazy with pleasure, but he sees the way Alec arches, his throat working but no sound comes out, mouth open in a little pleasured “Oh”. They hang there for a moment, while Magnus lets Alec adjust and fights to control himself.

He meant to draw this out, make it last, but then Alec flexes his body just so and Magnus is gone. They find a rhythm with the ease of familiarity and closeness. Magnus finds the depth Alec likes, and Alec presses up into the thrusts, moaning low in his chest. Magnus presses Alec’s legs toward his chest, Alec’s fingers tangle in Magnus’ hair and he leans up to kiss him, licking into his mouth, and Magnus’ hips buck a little harder into Alec’s. Alec cries out this time, a garbled exclamation that might have been Magnus’ name. He gets a hand between them and starts stroking his own cock. Magnus makes the mistake of looking down. His whole body goes even hotter, watching Alec jerk himself off while he fucks him.

“So perfect, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, breathless, “I love you.”

Alec sobs out a breath, body trembling as he nears his peak, looking up at Magnus with pupils so blown his eyes are almost black, “Love you too,” he manages, wrapping around him completely.

It takes a few more thrusts, and Alec’s body locks up. He makes a sharp, gasping sound, and comes, taking Magnus with him. Magnus shudders through it, Alec’s name leaving him with all of his breath, the pleasure sweeping over him in waves.

Alec clings to him as they come down, panting, and Magnus releases Alec’s legs and drops to his elbows to be as close as possible to him without crushing him. Alec strokes his shoulders and back, pressing little kisses to his neck and jaw. Magnus tips his head and nuzzles their cheeks together, drawing a little amused sound from Alec.

“You killed me,” Alec’s voice is rough and wrecked, and Magnus will never get tired of hearing him like that. “I can’t move.”

Magnus chuckles, “Was it worth waiting up for me?”

Alec huffs a laugh, “Always.” He pulls him into a slow kiss, holding him close. “You never said why your day was so bad.”

Magnus hums, sliding off of him to settle beside him. He disposes of the condom, but then immediately lies back beside Alec. He’ll clean up in a second. “Are you sure you want to hear about it?”

“Sure,” Alec says with a shrug. “Your days are always more interesting than mine. Unless you want to hear about the three hour meeting I had today where some corporate asshole called me ‘Son’ the whole time.”

He’s still laid out on his back, one leg slightly bent, with come and sweat drying on his skin and a serious case of sex hair, and he’s the most beautiful thing Magnus has ever seen.

“While I’d be interested to hear how you politely and pointedly shut him down, because I know you did, you’re probably right,” Magnus replies with a little laugh. “Being stuck in corporate America must be terribly boring, darling.”

Alec sends him a put out look, complete with pout. “At least I get home at decent time and don’t make my boyfriend wait up for me when he has an early meeting tomorrow.”

Magnus grins unapologetically, “At least your boyfriend makes it worth it,” he leans over Alec and nuzzles a kiss to his lips. “I will get up and make you coffee for after your run, and I promise I will only complain a little about how early it is.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Alec huffs, but he leans into Magnus’ kisses. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus says, settling against Alec’s chest, and he proceeds to tell him about his day, with only mild embellishments.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed. I have no idea what I'm doing with this.


End file.
